1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector protective cover that is configured to be arranged over an inserting portion at the tip of a cable side connector attached to an end of a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable side connector may be used by being connected to a substrate side connector that is attached to an edge of a printed board of an electronic apparatus, for example.
It is noted that contacts are arranged and exposed at an insertion portion at the tip of the cable side connector. The insertion portion of the cable side connector is preferably covered and protected while the cable with the cable side connector is being shipped from a factory, for example, and uncovered when the cable side connector is to be used (e.g., connected to the substrate side connector).
A cover for covering and protecting the cable side connector preferably has holding force for holding onto the cable side connector so that it may not be easily detached from the cable side connector.